Journey to Donalea
by Darling In Red
Summary: What if Sarah had not refused Jareth's offer? Their son has been raised in the newly- named Goblin City, Sarathe. The thrill- seeking eighteen year- old is unhappy, and is assigned to go through the Labyrinth to conquer the neighboring city, Donalea.
1. Give Me The Child

"Give me the child." Said Sarah.

Sarah put on a front of bravery, though she knew Jareth would see past that. She couldn't understand his ways. Why her? Why her wish? A Goblin King falling in love with her... a dreamer, a nobody…

Jareth walked towards her, smirking, his hair in his eyes. "Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now, and I can be _quite_ cruel."

Sarah glared. He wouldn't dare hurt her. She wouldn't let him touch her. Not after all he put her through. And generous? There were too many near- death situations she had gone through to deal with that comment.

"Generous? What have you done that's generous?"

"Everything!" Jareth snapped, "Everything that you have wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside- down… and I have done it all for you."

He stared deeply into Sarah's eyes. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"

Sarah didn't know what to say. Everything he said was true… she did wish Toby away, however accidental. She had wished it. She stopped and thought of what to say, and by habit, began to recite her favorite excerpt from "The Labyrinth".

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered… I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours… and my-"

"Stop." Jareth motioned, "Wait. Look Sarah." He put his hand in the air, and a small bauble appeared at his fingertips. Swirls of light and color were swimming in the clear glass. It intrigued her. "Look what I'm offering you. Your dreams."

Sarah stopped to focus. Toby… she had to think of Toby. He was the one she had to save. Yet, everything was so blurry and unfocused. She was starting to forget. She had to finish it…

"And my kingdom as great-"

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you… and you can have everything that you want."

"Kingdom as great…? Damn, I can never remember that line."

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave…"

Sarah was poised to say it… You have no power over me. But she couldn't. She saw the look in his eyes. He was serious, he wanted her. He would give her a better life- one that wasn't like the old. So she chose Jareth. He placed the bauble in her hands, and she looked inside. There were her dreams and her hopes, forever entrapped. And she forgot, she forgot everything.


	2. Vydero

Eighteen years had passed since Sarah's choice. She now lived in a dream world, full of power. All "abnormal" creatures were placed in the Labyrinth and given special duties. More people moved into the castle walls, and the entire place was changed. Sarah's dreams matched with Jareth's magic overtook the Goblin City- leaving it to be a place of glamour or a swinger's paradise. Yet, Jareth and Sarah remained faithful. They held each other in high regard, and made the citizens happy. They named their new city Sarathe.

Toby had been forgotten. After Sarah chose Jareth he was transformed into a goblin and sent out with the rest of the creatures into the Labyrinth. Now they had a son of their own, and they named him Vydero. He knew nothing of the past, and was meant to be brought up that way. However, no being can ever get past the allure of the Labyrinth.

Vydero sat on his father's throne. His hair in his eyes, his legs swung on the armrests. He was a very handsome and mature eighteen year- old, and the heir to Sarathe. His brown hair was shaggy with small highlighted waves, his green eyes a bit hidden. He wore what most male citizens in Sarathe wore, despite the fact he was royalty. He wore black slacks tucked into high boots. His shirt was a deep green, and a silver medallion hung loosely on his neck. However, Vydero possessed something that only one other person in Sarathe had- and that was magic. If it was his will, he could bend time or change everything he saw or transport himself through the Labyrinth. Of course, his father kept him in check, and watched him very closely.

Vydero sat up on the throne. One day he would have control of this, he would be making the decisions in Sarathe.

"Vydero!" someone called, "Vydero? Where are you?" This someone was Hoggle.

Hoggle was a squat man whom Vydero had known since he could remember. And as Vydero grew older, he realized more and more that this Hoggle character was a cowardly being that he could easily control. But, that was not in Vydero's nature. Instead, he befriended the man and hired him as a personal servant.

Vydero quickly stood up and walked away from the throne. He made his way towards the corridor and followed Hoggle's voice up a flight of stairs. "Hoggle, I'm here." He called, "Over here." Vydero heard footsteps and the jingling of metal colliding (Hoggle's jewelry collection). Then, there he was, panting and motioning for Vydero to come to him.

Vydero grudgingly obeyed. Usually Hoggle only put this much effort into finding him if it was his father requesting his presence. Hoggle despised being used as a servant, but it was either that or on the outskirts of the Labyrinth keeping the "abnormal" creatures inside.

"Honestly, Hoggle, you'd think that the very gates of Hell would swallow you if you did not heed my father." Vydero laughed. Hoggle grunted and turned around. "Follow me." He said, while steadying his breathing. After some moments, Hoggle started walking with Vydero down to the main hall. There was music playing in the distance, such a lively and intoxicating beat, which Vydero couldn't help but walk in tempo to it. He knew very well what it was- his parents were preparing for his ceremony. This ceremony was created so that he could prove his worthiness of becoming heir to Sarathe, and he would finally acquire the amount of power his father had. Hoggle stopped at the door separating them from the main hall. "Go on in." muttered Hoggle. Vydero nodded and opened the door.

"Vydero!" his mother called. The music halted, and Vydero saw that the beat was coming from strange little creatures that seemed to be green feet with little eyes and tufts of blue hair. His mother realized his intrigue with them. "They're called lobees. Your father let them out of the Labyrinth so they may perform at your coming- of- age." She smiled at the lobees. Vydero looked away from the creatures. "Mother- does father need me?"

She nodded and placed his hand in hers. "You know, your father is getting older. Though he doesn't look it, he has become wise with the troubles that plague Sarathe. I ask you, Vydero, to do what he says. We need you, my son." She kissed him on the forehead. "Go straight ahead towards the marble doors." With that, she turned away and cued the lobees again. The beat was slower this time, and Vydero could hear his mother dancing about.

He walked forward a few steps then knocked upon the cold marble doors. "Father! You sent for me?" The doors flung open quietly, and Vydero was let inside.


	3. A Note from the Author

I will update when I get at least 10 comments… 2 is not enough for me to continue…

Thanks!

Darling in Red


End file.
